


Arya, shopping, murder?

by justgrace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgrace/pseuds/justgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot: Arya is getting groceries and plotting murder??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arya, shopping, murder?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I was at the grocery store and thought of this little scene between Arya and Gendry.

Arya parked her car in the parking lot of the closest Shoppers Drug Mart. Her mother had asked given her a list before school. She’d been under a lot of stress since Bran’s accident so Arya was trying to be as helpful as possible. She hopped out of her car leaving her school bag in the back. Arya hadn’t thought it possible for her to have more homework but apparently twelfth grade teachers thought students did nothing, except study. 

The sun was shining brightly and Arya could feel the crispness in the air. Winter is coming. She thought. Arya was wearing her her favourite black leggings, a flowy sun flowered crop top and her jean jacket. She shoved her keys into one of the front pockets of her jean jacket as she entered the store. She picked up a basket and took out her list. Arya wasn’t really the best shopper per say. Sansa probably would have been a better choice, but Sansa was busy with her boyfriend Joffery. Arya had told her their mom that she thought that because Joffery was a dick, Sansa should come help her. Her mother hadn’t agreed. 

Arya found a few items on the list, just general stuff; tissues, shampoo, soap. She walked down the next isle where an employee was stacking bandages. The boy, man maybe? Whatever he was, he was attractive. Thick muscular arms, tanned skin, black hair and when he looks up at Arya his eyes were deep bright blue. Arya looked away very quickly back to the shelf. She grabbed bandaids, peroxide, sports tape, and looked to the shelf for the bandages. The guy was still stacking the bandages, Arya needed bandages. Why was so nervous to ask? Arya bit her lip very hard and let out a breath. 

“Um, do you mind?” Arya asks very quietly. The blue eyed guy turn looking at Arya. “Um. The bandages?” she asks. 

“Oh,” he says. “Sure.” He hands her one package.

“Can I have five?” she asks. He places the rest in her basket. 

“What, are you planning on cutting someone’s hand off?” The guy asks. Arya laughs slightly. 

“Only if it’s Jamie Lannister,” Arya mutters slightly. 

“What?” he says. 

“What?” Arya replies. “They are just on the list.” He smiles at her. Arya blushes. He has a very, very nice smile. He smiles back and holds up her hand as she turns to go. After a quick call to Sansa to ask her why the hell she needs lavender scented incense, Arya stops in the candy isle to pick a treat up for Bran. She mulls over the multitude of gummy worms, chocolate bars, and other candy wondering what might make her brother smile. She grabs a package of black liquorice, she know her mother likes that, and decided on some a few mars bars for Bran. 

Arya then walks up to the front of store and gets in line. The line is surprisingly long and there is only one cashier working. Arya taps her foot and her phone vibrates. 

Sansa: Are you finished the shopping?

Arya: Yes, just waiting to pay. 

“I can help you over here,” a voice says. Arya looks up to see the blue eyes guys at the cash. She looks around and realizes that she is next. She walks over and places her basket on the top. 

“Hi, how are you?” The guy asks. Arya looks at the name tag Gendry, she reads. 

“I’m good Gendry,” Arya says. “How are you?” He pauses scanning to smile at her. 

“I am good…” Gendry trails off looking to Arya. 

“Arya, Arya Stark.” She says very proudly. Gendry continues scanning the items. 

“So tell me Arya Stark. Who are you planning on murdering while burning lavender incense?” Gendry is smiling at her. 

“Oh, no one,” she says airily. “that I would tell you about.” She continues in a dangerous tone.

“So when the authorities come asking questions I should tell them Arya Stark is to blame?” Gendry scans the liquorice and places it in the bag, hitting the total button on the cash. Arya just smiles at him. “Well murder is expensive,” he says. “That will be $68.23.” Arya pulls out her debit card and Gendry presses a key. “When you are ready.” He says indicating the machine in front of her. Arya inserts her card and punches in her pin. 

“Here’s your receipt.” Gendry hand it to Arya brushing her hand with his. Arya takes it and shoves it in her pocket, ignoring the warmth that her cheeks suddenly felt. She picks her up her bags and smiles at him. 

“For the record,” Arya says. “If I was murdering someone, you wouldn’t find a trace.” Arya turns to walk away. She can feel Gendry’s eyes on her. When she is half way out the door she turns her head and sees him staring at her. She gives him a wink and continues out the door.


End file.
